Imagination Advantage Series : l
by PaRAnorm04
Summary: Dakote never belived in faith, trust or pixie dust. He couldn't fly, he couldn't dream. But what happens when he goes on a trip to Disneyland and the rides come to believe in him in a time of need? Updating Whenever!
1. The New Boy

Series I

Imagination Advantage

Chapter 1: The New Boy

Snickering filled the compacted classroom. "May we hear your name, Mr. Bernal?" Mrs. Liff requested.

The classroom was as brisk as the artic, you can see your breath. The schoolboy in front of the ovate desk of his homeroom teacher jolted awkwardly. His sharp charcoal hair disguised his vivid eys, which made it alot easier to curtain his mantling face. "Dakote..Dakote Bernal" He replied in a hushed tone.

"Dakota?Okay Dakota, why don't you take a seat right never to Denise." Mrs Liff huffed.

"Isn't Dakota a girl's name?"

"Haha! What a geek!"

Mrs. Liff was a bulky woman in her middle-age term who had messy scarlet hair. She had a disgust in children, for she was hoping to apply for clerk at EastRidge Middle School. She was discarded to homeroom teacher as secretary was taken by another appliant. Dakote secured his pale backpack and fastend his denim jacket that was settled up on his stone sweater. "Dakota is a boy name too.." Dakote muttered.

Dakote had bisuit skin which included a twiggy body. He staggered into the ragged chair that stood before the smooth, cool desk. His nose has turned brick red with the cause of the unbearable air condition. His seat was the second-to the last row where he was at the left end. He buried himself in his clothes. This week was not one of his best. He had to move to palm L.A. where his Mom lived. His father had left him alone, and was in space, watching him from his ship. He felt a nudge from his right side. He rotated and saw a girl with vertical ginger hair, holding out a hand. "My names, Denise, Denise Mino. Nice to meet you Dakote" She established pleasently.

He grinned and returned the shake. Her hands were small, and so was she. They both rotated foward and shivered. This was going to be a long homeroom.

xXx

"Now, this permissin slip is due tomorrow, due to last minute shortages."

The children couldn't help concealing their excitement. Whispers and hushed gossip went around the room. They were going to Disneyland! Denise turned to Dakote and beamed. Dakote just stared at the permission slip, with a blank expression. "Come on Dakote! It's Disneyland! Happiest Place On Earth?!"

The two were the best of friends, ever since the first day. And ever since the first day, he's been teased becaus his only friend was a girl. He didn't care much, not all. But today, he didn't care at all. He didn't belive in any the "Happiest", he didn't believe in fairies, or happy endings. Denise did though, he never wanted to hurt Denise. So, he just nodded and stared outside at the roasting grass. He'd promised he'd go for Denise.

That night he showed his mom the permission slip while she was working on her essay for the her job presentation. She picked the slip up and look surprised. "Sweety! You actually want to go to Disneyland? You've never wanted to go!"

"I do, I've been really excited!" He forced a smile.

His mother smiled and ruffled his hair. He liked when she did this, made him feel like Dad was here. She signed the slip thoroughly and gave it back to him.

He sighed and laid on his bed, staring at his Dad's picture, a tear dripping from his face. Never would he think his loneliness and non-believing would change.


	2. Disapperance

Series l

Chapter 2: Disappearance

The day after came, which Dakote wasn't anticipating for at all. His eyes hammered open on the bus, or as the others called it the 'Twinkie'. Denise hummed "It's a Small World" blissfully. Dakote half-smiled at her enjoyment. They had arrived and they had been put into pairs of two, with the same lanyard so each group could recognize each other. Denise and Dakote naturally paired up as the group waltz into the gates and stare in awe. It was widely spaced, the joyful music flaring, nor was anybody there. The only people there were other schools or college students. Even Dakote was taken aback. Still, in his mind, this was all for show. California Adventure looked as colorful as a strobe light party, you can see Tower of Terror and California Screaming, without tip-toeing!  
"Whoaa!" The others chorused.

They all ran, including to the front mint gates where the Cast Members wore tired smiles, for it was early morning where the light fog is beginning to clear up. "Alrighty kids, you ready to have fun?!" One female cast member roared in enthusiasm.

The class replied a huge approvals of shouts and whistles. Denise was the loudest of them all, while Dakote just mouthed the words without having his voice. The gates openned to reveal the lazy flowers that pictured Mickey Mouse. The class went wild, each pair spread off in different directions each to Critter Crountry, Fantasy Land, New Orleans Square, Adventure Land, Toontown, and Tomorrow Land. You could also see Mrs. Liff rushing over to the resturaunts. The only two left in Main Street were Dakote and Denise. "Let's go to Fantasy Land, Alice In Wonderland! It's been my favorite since I was a little girl!" Denise excessively advised.

Dakote nodded."Okay, let's g-"

His head raced, it began throbbing sending waves of pain through his forhead. Denise put her hand on his shoulder in concern. Her grip was loosening. Dakote shut his eyes so tight, that blackness was all you could ses.

It stopped suddenly, when he oppened his eyes, Denise was gone.

"Denise? DENISE?!"

He glanced around, going in circles. He was alone, the sunlight had sprouted already.

"Okay, Dakote, your just alone in Disneyland, nothing to be scared of. Maybe she went to Alice In Wonderland when I might've blacked out." He soothed himself.

He strided along the pathways until he reached the bright carousel lights of Fantasyland besides Mattahorn. There was no other groups in sights not even Cast Members. He had made it to the wonderous ride to find no lines,no worker either. But the rides were on, since the system's buttons were flashing. "Hello?" He asked.

The only answer that he heard were his own echos. He heard footsteps running across behind him. He spun quickly and saw a perculiar mouse. This mouse made his eyes open wide and his mouth gape and his heart explode twice. For this mouse was Mickey Mouse who looked anxious, as if he's lost something. Mickey has his usual attire on, rose shorts with white buttons and his big banana yellow shoes.

"Mickey? Is that really you?" He said aloud, but didn't mean to.

The mouse seemed on his feet at all times, so he seemed quite startled by Dakotes question. His expression relaxed as he rushed over, cautiously.

Mickey put his gloved index finger over his mouth as if saying ssh. He then whispered to Dakote,"Go on Alice and I'll meet you there!"

He then stroded off beyond a corner. Dakote was dumbfounded, this was happenning. He had just met THE Mickey Mouse. He then glanced at Alice's Wonderland. There was the Caterpillar Porter awaiting him at the waiting gates, and it seemed to be the only one. He needed answers, so he sprinted to the controls and pushed the GO button. Seeing the button flash, he dashed over to the Porter and put the saftey handle down. The buggy trotted off in the the leave door where light blinded him once more.

He jumped as he was awoken. Was he falling? He looked down and felt light-headed. He was falling softly with his shaggy hair gluiding upwards. His clothes had changed too! He was now wearing black pants and a black coat that reached up to his thighs that covered a pencil gray vest with a burgundy tie. He also wore a dark-colored rounded hat that made his shaggy dog hair move on the side of his eyes. "Wow...!" He said in awe as he looked around.

A grand-father clock was ticking to high noon, a chair resided by him and he took a seat. Even a grand pinano flew by room changed colors from a hot pink to a plant green, and to another sea blue. As he sunk, more and more, the room begun to spun until he was upside down. "Wheee!" He laughed.

He began to enjoy himself, by gliding his arms around which ended up to him falling face first to the gound. He stood up and peeked around. The room was a checkered girl-pink. There let a pathway to a large dark wooden castle door. He open the door to see a smaller version of the door but of a differnt style. This continued until a dense door was that last. Luckily, he was a twig so he snugged himself through. He found himself in a bushed maze. This made him confused, wasn't he supposed to be in the room with the talking doorknob? He then saw over the hegdes heart-shaped spears, going back and forth. "Oh no! The card soliders!" He whispered.

He needed to find himself out of this maze as of now. He paced carefully back and forth from one spot to the next until he found his way out, the way to the forest!

He then sprinted since he knew if any of the guards spotted him, they wouldn't make it. Once he went past the exit, he found himself in another room, with the two bottles!


	3. Where's Alice?

Series l

Chapter 3: Where's Alice?

The rooms had switched, why? Dakote turned back to the exit and found himself in a forest. "So, this is how Alice felt when she was lost, alone?" He questioned himself.

"Or, is something wrong here?"

He pondered upon a solitary rock. "My,my, another ignorant child?" A voice purred.

Dakote spun around and saw a striped chesire cat smiling michieviously down upon him from a nearby tree.

"N-no," Dakote stuttered." I just came here and the exits and entrances are mix-"

"Mixed up? Of course, since Alice hasn't been found."

Dakote shook his head. "What do you mean? Why is Alice gone? Where is she?"  
"Who is what?" The cat replied nonchalant, lying down on his head.

"Alice! Where is she?"

"Where is who? Who is where?"

Dakote started to get impatient. "Where-is-ALICE! Where can I find help?"  
"The Mad Hatter maybe has some information, but he stands for his name along with the March Hare."

The Chesire Cat now was starting to fading away.

"Hahaha, Alice is where? Where is Alice? Ahaha..."

The only remaining parts the cat had left was a big black bow, perfectly knotted. that floated down toward him.

"The Mad Hatter..hm.."

He had followed the zig-zag paths, each holding 'interesting' things. All and all, it took for what seemed hours to go through. _The Hatter's party couldn't be very far, and you would hear the music blarring_, Dakote thought. He was now truly alone. "You know," A girl's voice spoke aloud." I would've taken a left right next to the fork-shaped rock."

He swirled around, seeing nobody in his surroundings. But his hand was glowing a translucent sea-blue color. The bow! "Who are you? Are you Alice?!" He questioned.

The light grew to a neutral state."Indeed, and it's troublesome to know, that I'm counting on a _boy _to get me back to my state."

He lowered his eyebrow,"Hey! There's always a boy who saves a girl in a story!"

"Yes,well, girl's can handle themselves, thank you very much. Now, take a right here!" She replied, a bit flustered.

Dakote went on, following Alice's direction's. Again, this was the same drag Dakote was doing on his own. He sighed," I don't believe this! You created this world and you barely know how to get us to a tea party!"

The bow now turned a frightul red,"Well, that's exactly your problem! And it's not a walk in the park to go through all these places again."

"With what, not believing, of course! I'm probably going to wake up before this trip ever started, like a dream. So, yeah, I don't believe this!" Dakote snapped

"So, walking into that low branch is just going to be a pile of rubbish?"

He was going to reply harshly, when the low branch really did smack into his forhead. A sting of blisters crept into his head. He was really experiencing pain?

Dakote began pulling out the blisters when he began to wonder,"Hey Alice, how di-

"Oh! I think I hear music!" Alice declared with relief.

She was right, there was loud, joyous music coming from a bright place up ahead beyond the clearing. As Dakote pulled the last of the blisters out and began sprinting to the gates. He then saw teacups, of many hues, spin in circles and around other circles, just spinning. And the middle of the spinning teacups was the Hatter and the March Hare, having a round of tea. "I think it's time for tea!" The March Hare stated with a cup in his hand.

The Hatter chuckled,"Indeed, indeed!"

He took off his had to reveal a boiling pot and poured the liquid into both of their cups. "A Merry Un-Birthday to you!"

"To me?"

"To you!"  
The cups revolved around the two. Dakote stared bewildered. "So, they don't get dizzy, are you kidding?"  
Alice sighed,"I d believe the two aren't very bright sometimes."


	4. FantasyLand Conquest Begins!

Series l

Chapter 4: FantasyLand Conquest Begins!

The Mad Hatter and the March Hare continued their Un-Birthday song while the colorful cups just swerved around them. Dakote stared pointessly gawking and started to get dizzy just by watching the two. The knotted black bow in his hands started to turning a bright yellow. "Well, go on." Alice said in suggestion."Didn't you need to ask something?"

Dakote shook his head. "No, I think the person who needs interogating is you."

He took a seat beside a rock. "How are you like this? Why am I here?"

The bow stood quiet until a whisper which sounded like the wind, said," Where is he?"

"Who?"

She stood silent until Dakote started heard footsteps behind him. "Ah, here he is."  
Dakote turned around to see Mickey standing there with a tired smile on his face. "Gee, things sure have been a little grim around here." Mickey says sadly, looking at the ground.

Mickey picked up his head and beamed. "You're probably wondering how you're here, and why you can see me!"

Dakote nodded, his mind racing. "Well, things haven't been going so well here in Disneyland. As you can see, Alice is a bow, magically turned into a bow." Mickey takes a seat on a stump with his hands cupped.

"Something in the Castle is making the princesses of pure and light turn into items represnting them. Something wants these objects. Gwarsh, I can't seem to open the Castle, it's shut tight and a cold breeze runs by it. The rides here all have special items in each section, which means a step closer to finding a princess of pure light!"

"Wait, Mickey, you haven't explained why I'm here or why I can see you and other Disney characters!"

Mickey shakes his head solemnly. "Well, gee, Dakote. Now that I think of it, it's in front of you!"

"But-"

"Dakote. Let him explain." Alice's bow glows a pleseant green, and her voice is patient and calm.

Mickey coninued explaining, " Gee, Dakote, we need your help! You're the only one who can save the characters and princesses of Disney! This place needs you, and the kids of today!"

"But why me?!" Dakote interrupted again. "I'm the doofus who had a scowl the way here! Why am I the one to do it?"

The mouse smiled brightly again." Do you remember the time you spent with your dad?"

Memories started flying by his mind.

" _Hey Daky! You ready for today?" A deep, kind voice asked._

_"Yeah! I can't wait till we go, you promise we'll always be together the whole time,right Dad?" A squeaky voice replied._

_"I promise, now, hold my hand, I don't want my little monster to be roaming alone!"_

Dakote felt a bit of water in his eyes. He brushed it off with his black coat.

"Yeah...I remember..." He replied, his voice a little shaky.

"So, that's why! Dakote, you already have one of the light in your hand, just find they way out and this ride will be back to it's original state! You'll find enemies on the way, I have no way to explain them, you'll know! And when they do, you won't be empty handed or alone."

Mickey jumped from the stump while rubbing his bottom the splinters had appeared to be effective.

Dakote's eye gazed off. "So, your saying I have to get the items of pure and light while fighting off its'?"

Mickey nodded, but turned alert as he peeked at the forest. " Good luck!" The mouse waved and trotted off.

That mouse was pretty deep when it comes to destiny, Dakote thought.

So, he started walking back through the sanity drainning forest. "Alright, Alice, no fooling, let's go."

Alice started to turn yellow again. "How should I know? I got lost in it before like last time!"

He sighed and started walking. With each step he took, was sarting to look reliefingly familiar. Still, Dakote still felt his hair going up, like he was being followed. He had been followed by the strange creatures here, but it never lasted this long. He had finally made it through and was back in the room with the two labled bottles and bright patterned walls. He began to feel very small again, which made him a tad annoyed. There was light footsteps whenever he took another step as he held the bow tightly in his hands. Now he knew he was definitely being followed. "HEY! NOT SO TIGHT PLEASE!" Alice shouted, now red.

There was a low hissing from behind him. He slowly started taking tip-toe steps on. Dakote started to feel hot breathing down from the back of his neck. He quickly spun around to see a gruesome sight. A giant ruffled cat with giant red blood eyes and had a dirty gray and black coat that stook up offensively. It's ears were cut and scraped as it smiled ferociously and deviously down at Dakote. One thing that stood out from this Tom cat to Dakote, was it's sharps claws." Meet my second cousin's third uncle's nephew." An omniscent voice spoke from above.

The Chesire Cat was grinning down playfully while playing with his tail on top of the table. "YOUR KIDDING RIGHT?!" Dakote shrieked as he began to run around the table from the dark beast.

It had started chasing him on all-fours, licking it's lips. Chesire Cat smirked. " Yes, he's actually my second cousin's SECOND uncle's nephew."

"REALLY?!"

Chesire Cat started looking down at his paws. " But I do think this might come in handy, since well, I found it and can't seem to find any use for it.

Dakote then hear a metalic sound. He had saw a sword, not just any ol' sword. Excalibur from Sword In the Stone! He lunged for it as he tucked Alice's bow in his pocket. The cat lurched foward at him, on top of him with the sword blocking it's bite. Drool started spilling on Dakotes face, so he kept his teeth clenched together tightly. He pulled out Excalibur from the beast's locked teeth and struck it in the middle of it's ear. It shrieked in pain and started lunging at Dakote more aggresively. It started to push him toard the sleeping door knob. Dakote kept blocking it's bite and tried stiking at it's chest.

Dakote slipped under it's round stomach and lifted the sword to strike it's back. Dakote's hand slipped of the sword as it clanked against the floor. The cat was now on it's feet, angrier and envious as ever. Dakote made a run for the sword that had landed feet away before his foot was caught by the beast's pointed retractiles sinking into it. It was a wincing pain which made Dakote falter. He slipped underneath the beast again, with his face and the beast's triumphic grin ,opening the millions of shark-like teeth to finally snap, against each other.


	5. A Headless Trial!

Series l

Chapter 5: A 'Headless' Trial!

(Nice Title ._. PaRA )

**A/N: Hey guys ^^. Thanks for coming this far! This maybe the last update for a little while, but not **_**so**_ **long! Since school and stuff, and my other stories I need a jog on. Writer's block has been killing me!But, keep reading and keep smiling :)! Okay, my lamest motto ever! But anyway, thanks for the favorites, reviews and follows it gives me my inspiration to keep on! On that point, just here to say this story is going to commercial break for a little and I'll see you next time!**

**-PaRAnorm04**

Dakote shuts his eyes tightly. So much, that he began to see stars. He waited seconds, which felt like a minute before the hot breath on his stopped. He opened his eyes to see that the beast had landed on it's side, immobile with seeping black dust flowing out of it. He looked around to see a boy his age, fourteen, had a shaven dirty blonde head holding Excalibur over his shoulder behind his backpack. On the back was a small ponytail and had baggy camoflauge shorts, a cut-off red sweater, and red high-top converse. He wore a piercing in his ear and had dark shades with a wild smile. "Oi!Sounded like you needed backup, dude!" The boy took out his free hand to him.

Dakote took this boy's hand, a puzzled look on his face. As he stood up the boy started taking out a toothpick and planted in between his mouth and lowers his head to the ground,"The names Lucian Duro. I'm part of the Envision! " He put his hand to his hip as he took a hand out to shake.

Dakote stared at him, and asked confused," The Envision?"

Lucian nods." A group of kids like us!Well, your part of it too! And your the most important!"

Dakote shook the hand awkwardly slow and returns it to his pocket."Well, thanks for the help, but I've gotta run-"

"Hold on there, bro. I've got to stick to you like glue on a macaroni project." He holds out Excalibur.

"No, seriously, I think I'm better alone, thanks for the club invitation but I'm a lone wolf." Dakote replied stubbornly as he held on to the sword.

"NOPE!" Lucian put his arm around Dakote's shoulder's as if he was an old friend." SORRY PAL! But Lucy's staying by your Chuck Norris attitude's side."

Dakote pulled his arm off and shook his head. With this guy, this'll take forever! But, why was he here and what Envision? "So, this is what he meant by 'not being alone' huh? What a drag..."

"What's that, bro?"

"Nothing! Let's get out've here before we get our butt's kicked by another group of felines."

Lucian scratched his head in examination. "Your pocket is jazzing out, dude."

"OH!" He then remembered he had tucked Alice in his pocket. It was glowing red, a deep red. He thought for a moment, then sighed and began taking the bow out very slowly.

" WHAT THE BLOODY NAME?! I DO BREATHE YOU KNOW! THIS IS A PILE OF RUBBISH!" Alice boomed once he took out the bow.

"Isn't she a charming one?" Lucian smirked as he spit out his toothpick.

"Shut it, shades." Dakote tried to keep in his laugh with the retort.

Alice's glow suddenly died down. "You think I'm...charming?"  
Lucian straightend his shades and tucked out his sweater,"Sure, I guess."

Dakote facepalmed.

A voice then trailed behind the three. "Don't mind if I interrupt, but please keep down. Some appliances are trying to get some shut eye!"

Dakote and Lucian spun around to see the huge wooden door with the golden doorknob's face lying apon them. He looked expecially drowsy, with bags surprisingly hanging from under his eyes. Lucian's face pulled a blank expression. "Rad."

"If you excuse me, I'll be in my na-"

Dakote's eyes widend."NO WAIT!"

The doorknob gave a scowl. "Oh, what is it?!"

"At least give us a way back to the rabbit hole!"

The doorknob yawns and makes what sounds like a snore and a hiccup. He groggily replies," Alright, but _she _might be blocking your wa..."

He snores as the door swiftly opens and becomes a log. Dakote grabs hold of Lucian and stregthens his grip onto Alice a bit as he passes through the door of darkness that begins to reveal patches of cartoon dripping red roses.

xXXx

The roses were dripping with red...paint? Lushious hedges filled the area like mazes in a puzzle. "The old knob lead us HERE?! OUT OF ALL PLACES?!" Dakote groaned

"What was that?"

"It came from the rose bushes! Maybe the kidnappers of Alice!"

Deep voices and the clinking of weapons came closer and closer. Lucian turned to see the door back was gone. "Well." He started." We're going to feel a bit light-headed after this. IF WE CAN FEEL IT."

Dakote raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
Lucian gave him a nonchalant look." We're in the rose garden, who else in Wonderland owns a rose garden?"

Dakote smoothed his hand over his neck, gulping. "Oh. Right."

The next second, they saw black and red figures. The black and Red card soldiers seized the two, putting their spears to their heads had hearts and dome shapes and their body read various numbers. "TEEEEEN HUT!" A immersed voice growled beyond the soldiers.

They went in two lines, lowing the spears and going into two lines in chronological order. They counted up to the largest number ( a Jack). This revealed the "elegant" Queen of Hearts wearing her black and red gown that covered her big lump on her stomach and her bottom and the crowd of soldiers go wild. And the puny king who stood behind her- who only gained one yay from the crowd- waves. "My, my what deliquents have roamed in my territory this time?" The Queen's voice gently implies.

Dakote curtsies in hopes of getting of free-loader of release. Lucian just gives a scowl of disgust. "The kind that brush their teeth after they eat onions! Geez, get some spray in that mouth of yours lady!"

The Queen's face turns red as she opens her mouth widely, but no sound comes out. "WHY YOU LITTLE! OFF WITH YO-"

"Um-um dear?" The king asks in his tiny voice.

The Queen turns to him in her kind state. "Yes?"

"That other boy-well, um- has that Alice girl's bow. Do you-well- I'm just thinking that, he is the kidnapper?"

He points to Dakote's hand.

The Queen smiles horrificly. Dakote shakes his head rapidly but until Lucian takes a finger out and shakes it. "You got it all wrong!"

Everyone turns to Lucian. He simply implies bluntly," Dakote holds the TALKING bow that belongs to Alice, which is Alice!"

Dakote sighs under his breath."Your an idiot."

"OFF WITH THEI-"

Another interruption!

The King continues," Well, maybe u-um another tr-trial would help, my dear?"

He gives her a hopeful gaze and the Queen sighs, to Dakote's relief. "Alrighty then."

The next thing Dakote knows is that he's standing in a squared wooden box that contains him. In front of him lies up is the Queen and the King of Hearts sitting before him. Dozens of card soldiers stood before and around the court Lucian is standing beside Dakote, his legs crossed. He smiles and gives him a thumbs up. "Don't worry bro, I got you!"

Dakote groaned," We're going to die!"

"Oh come on, have some faith will you!"

There it was. That word, _faith_. Dakote thought about it for a short second until he snapped back into reality. He shook his head as the White Rabbit began speeching aloud. Before he could even start, Lucian was snoring and drooling. Dakote nugded him as he jolted upside. " I DELCARE REDEMPTION FOR MR. WAFFLE."

Dakote sighed as the Queen held her hands in a cuffed position. "First witness?" She asks in a slithering tone.

Lucian fixes his attatched tie and straightens himself. "Yes, your Dog Breathness, HER NAME IS SWEET FREEDOM!"

Lucian grabs Dakote by his coat and drags him out the large exit. "FOLLOW THEM, OFF THEIR HEADS! ALICE IS MINE TO DE-HEAD!"

And to Dakote's tired surprise, he was now sprinting with Lucian through a spinning tunnel. Kinda like hypnotizing in a nutshelll. Behind them were the Queen of Heart's demanding screams. "Well that was pointless."

Alice blunty said turning blue.

They ran and ran, until Dakote's familiar darkness began to take over.

When he shut his eyes tighly again, he was lying agaisnt the floor, holding his wasn't long until a shining, warm light open up his eyes. Dakote's clothes were now back to normal!He was back at the park and it hadn't changed a bit. It was as quiet as ever, now tat Lucian had disappeared suddenly. When he turned back on the previous ride he'd been on, he felt faint and relief. There stood Alice, smiling in her sign for the ride. The ride's buttons were off and it shut down. Dakote laid on his back relieved. When he did, there was a certain nugding in his right pocket of his jeans.

"No...way." He said to himself in disbelief as he pulled out the note.

Oh yes! There was a note that had looked as if it was drawn by a eight-year old though still readable. It had showed a shiny glass slipper, and a snowflake besides a pair of goggles. "Looks like I'm going mountain bob sledding." Dakote sighed and look at the snow-filled mountain, the Matterhorn.


End file.
